


Insomnia

by 3011xing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Chanyeol is a dumbass but a nice one, Choking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Smut, M/M, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Sehun is a cutie, Self Confidence Issues, Song: Lay U Down (Lay Zhang), a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3011xing/pseuds/3011xing
Summary: Sehun has trouble to fall asleep. Chanyeol knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the one having insomnia lmao. Was listening Lay U Down while writing this so its mostly inspired by that song. Anyway, I'm not really into smut but I tried something nice and sweet, sorry if this is bad. Enjoy!

Sehun sighed once again. It was the third time this week he could not sleep well. So many things were disturbing him lately. Between work and private life, everything was pissing him off.

The dancer sat against the bedhead and grabbed his phone. He decided to text his best friend. If he was not going to sleep, then neither could Chanyeol. Five minutes later, his co-member was entering in his room.

“Is it our future album that troubling you that much?” asked the man while lying on his arms. Sehun could not believe that his friend was once again shirtless.

“I guess yeah,” murmured Sehun as he tried to not look too much at his friend's body.

“I'm worried I-I will not be as good as you guys,” he confessed.

The other stood up and hit Sehun's shoulder. “Hey, I can't allow you to say that. You're the best, number one, don't let others make you think otherwise,” tried to chear him up Chanyeol.

It was easy to say but when Sehun thought about it, he felt terrible. People was seeing him as just a nice body and face to watch. His singing and rapping skills were bad. And he could not even mention producing, his label hated everything he could write or compose. All he could do was dancing and being pretty. Was he that bad?

“What are you thinking about?” asked Chanyeol. “Don't tell me you're shaming yourself, I said you're not allowed.”

“I'm sorry Yeol. I'm just losing all confidence I had.”

His best friend grabbed his hand and look straight into his eyes. They stayed quiet for a few seconds and Sehun started to blush. He was thankful that they were in the dark. Why was he obligated to look at him like this? It was just making Sehun want to cry. Or kissing him. Maybe both. 

“You're the most talented guy I ever knew. Sehunnie, you know how much I love your voice. Trust me, when I say that you're good at signing and rapping I really mean it because it's the truth.”

Chanyeol came closer to Sehun and grabbed his other hand.

“Look at yourself. You're young, hot and so kindhearted. You may think your voice is bad 'cause some dumbass told you so but it's so pretty and unique. On stage, you always give the best of you. And your handsome face, damn look at this face,” said Chanyeol as he touched Sehun's cheek. “All brands could only wish to have as beautiful model for them. You're so perfect the way you are,” he whispered as he stroke his hair. 

Sehun was not expecting such kind words from his best friend. He was so touched, he cried without even realizing it.

“Don't say more, you're making me want to kiss you,” he laughed as he wiped away his tears.

Chanyeol seemed to freeze but quickly started to kindly laugh. He leaned closer to Sehun's face as he cupped his face.The room was suddenly hot, too hot, the heat was insane. Sehun felt like his whole body was going to burn. And then their lips softly met. Chanyeol leaned back to see Sehun's reaction. Of course, he was a mess. All red, could not speak, not move.

“Satisfied?” smiled Chanyeol. And that smile would cause the death of Sehun. He barely replied yes as he looked everywhere but Chanyeol.

“Really? 'Cause I'm not”

Without warning, their lips met again. This time, the kiss was real. Not just a small peak on his face. Chanyeol was kissing his mouth so passionately. Unconsciously, Sehun's hand went on his best friend's neck as he kissed him back.

Sehun could not believe he was truly kissing Chanyeol. It been quite a while since he realized his feelings toward him but he never really tried anything. 

Sehun smiled through the kiss and he felt his best friend smiled against his lips. Sehun's thumb slid on his cheek until he touched his dimple.

“Did I ever say that your dimple was so sexy?” asked Sehun between two kiss.

“No but I guess I figured it out myself,” answered Chanyeol as he started to kiss Sehun's neck. “You're always staring at it”.

Sehun had to admit it was the truth. He liked way too much his best friend's dimple and could not help but keep looking at it. Sehun felt an intense heat in his stomach as he imagined Chanyeol's smile. He was so turned on, he almost forgot all his problems.

His best friend went back kissing his lips so hungrily. Sehun's could not keep his hands to himself any longer. He strokes Chanyeol's back then his chest, his abs, his waist...

“Is it bad if I want to make you mine?” asked Sehun breathless. 

Chanyeol leaned back to look deep in his eyes.Then with a smile, he whispered against his lips: “I'm already all yours. You're number one in my heart since forever”. Those simple words made Sehun silently cry. He loved Chanyeol so much. He loved how he could make him feel so powerful, how he could destroy all his insecurities by his presence. As Chanyeol wiped away his new tears, Sehun pushed him in order to make him sit. Then, he quickly climbed on his lap. They kissed as Sehun was rubbing against his beloved one. He was so excited, it was overwhelming. Feeling the other's body against his.

“You'll sleep well after what I'm going to do to you, love.”

Sehun had a big smile as he leaned in to allow Chanyeol to kiss his neck once again. Sehun would become addict to those kisses. 

Chanyeol took his thighs in his big hands and laid him down. He looked like beast ready to eat his favorite pray as he observed Sehun's body.

Slowly, he took his shirt off and kissed his jaw. “I'll be gentle,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. 

Sehun got goosebumps. He was driving him crazy. Chanyeol's kisses kept going lower and soon he was in front of his crotch.

“Can I?” he asked as he linked his fingers with Sehun's.

Sehun nodded his head as an answer. He found it sweet thay Chanyeol was taking his time and making sure he was consenting before touching him though both of them were terribly excited.

Chanyeol kissed one more time Sehun's waist before taking his pants off. It was not the first time Chanyeol was seeing him naked but never this close. And never in that kind of context. 

“If you ain't feeling perfectly comfortable, you can put some music to relax,” said Chanyeol as he gently stroked Sehun's inside thighs.

That was not a bad idea. Sehun grabbed his phone and pressed the shuffle button of his playlist without even looking at the music that began to play. 

As soon as he put his phone on his pillow, Sehun felt Chanyeol's tongue on his crotch. It started, it was real. Chanyeol was giving him a blowjob.

As Sehun moaned, he decided to focus on the music to not start over thinking. He quickly realized which track it was. Lay U Down from their co-member Lay. Was not it a bit weird to have sex with a song by a friend of you playing in the background?

Sehun did not have time to think about it as Chanyeol was now fully sucking his cock. One hand was following his moves on his member while he used the other to softly stroke his thigh. 

At some point, Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's hair accelerating the rhythm. It was so good to feel the tip of his cock hitting Chanyeol's throat. He was on the edge of his climax. And Chanyeol noticed it.

His best friend licked one last time his cock and stood up. With a big smile on his face, he leaned to kiss Sehun.

“Even if it's perfect for the situation, isn't it a bit awkward to have Yixing hyung's voice while we're doing this?” He laughed as a started to kiss Sehun's neck again.

“Yeah, I-I thought about it,” said Sehun laughing too.

Chanyeol kissed Sehun lips and then asked what he wanted him to do. And to be honest, he did not know. He could do anything with Chanyeol as long as he was with him. Not only about sex. With him on stage, in daily life, he felt invincible by his side.

“Anything, everything...” he murmured looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes.

With a large smile Chanyeol kissed Sehun as he took off his boxer. They were finally both completely naked. Sehun had to admit he felt a bit more excited. 

“Let's do it together, love,” he whispered as he grabbed Sehun's hand.

He put their hands on his own cock and started to jerk it. After a few movements, Chanyeol let Sehun playing with his dick alone. And Sehun thought it was so pleasant to hear his best friend moaning in the crook of his neck. Just because of him, of his hand jerking him off.

Chanyeol's cock was thick and big. Not as big as his but the size was perfect for him. He loved the feeling of his dick throbbing in his hand.

He felt Chanyeol bitting a bit his shoulder as his own hand grabbed his hip to bring their bodies closer. An idea popped up in Sehun's mind. He started to jerk them both off together.

“Fuck Sehunnie,” moaned Chanyeol as his hands were grabbing the bed sheets.

The sensation was intense and Sehun could not help but loudly moan too. They were close to the end for sure. But Sehun did not want it to stop yet. 

“I've always dreamed about your large hands around my neck,” whispered Sehun. “Just for you to know.”

Chanyeol kissed his neck before he softly choked Sehun.

“Like this?” he asked.

Sehun bit his bottom lip. It was so nice. This hand choking him enough to perturb his breath but not even a bit painful. Chanyeol kept repeating to Sehun to hit him if he hurt him. It made Sehun smile softly as he felt he was coming.

After a few last stroke, he came first. Chanyeol followed him some seconds later. The situation was insane. They really did it. Chanyeol and him, both out of breath and full of cum on their belly. 

Two or three minutes last until Sehun decided to step away in order to stop the music that was still playing. By his side, Chanyeol was running his hand in his hair with a silly smile on the face.

“Smiling because of me?” asked Sehun even if he knew the answer.

Sehun laid against his best friend and hugged him. But after what just happened, were they still best friends? Sehun did not think about it any longer and directly asked Chanyeol. 

“We can still be best friends I don't mind... Unless you want to give us a chance,” he sweetly said as he intertwined his fingers with Sehun's.

He wanted to. Of course he wanted to. He sure had feelings for his best friend since a long time but even if he felt that attraction between them, he would never think they would end up like this.

“But I accept to take the risk of dating you at one little condition,” seriously said Chanyeol.

One of the main reasons Sehun never tried anything, their company. They could get in trouble, perhaps Chanyeol was reluctant at this idea. And Sehun could understand. Risking everything just for him, a love story that could end up really bad and create tension in their group. 

“If we start a relationship, I'm asking you to never let anyone break your confidence again. If you feel not good enough, remember that I'm here to prove you otherwise. So you have no reason to feel bad about your skills in anything,” stated Chanyeol.

Sure Sehun was not expecting this. He looked deep in his co-member eyes and started to cry. What in the world did he do to deserve such a nice person by his side.

“Don't cry, love,” laughed Chanyeol as he kissed his forehead. “You look better with a smile on your face.”

But Sehun could not stop crying. It was tears of joy but he felt so overwhelmed after everything that happened in the last hour. As he tried to calm himself down, he felt Chanyeol put something slinky on his cheek. Sehun did not need a lot of time to figure out what it was. 

“You're a kid, Chanyeol!” laughed Sehun as he wiped the cum and his tears away.

“C'mon, in less than two weeks you will be craving for my cum,” confidently smiled Chanyeol.

Sehun pouted and hit Chanyeol with his pillow. What an annoying dumbass he was. But surely he was right about it though. 

Chanyeol falsely apologized to Sehun and went to get some tissue to clean them. 

“We should go get a shower and pee before sleep,” yawned Chanyeol as he laid down against Sehun. 

“In five minutes,” murmured the latter.

He just wanted to hug him a few minutes. Feel his smell, kiss his skin. Just feel that he was with him.

“I think I love you,” said Sehun as he stood up on his arms, looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes for the umpteenth time.

“You think? I'm pretty sure we both been in love with each other for quite a while now,” replied Chanyeol softly kissing Sehun.

Maybe he was right about this too.


End file.
